Love & Hate
by My one true love
Summary: Lucas & Haley Roe are from the wrong side of the tracks and have been on their own for years. Nathan and Peyton Sawyer were born privileged, but even they have secrets. What happens when life throws them together?
1. Deception

1**Love & Hate**

**Chapter 1 - Deception**

_A deception made from love is still nothing but a lie..._

Life is full of deceptions and lies. Everywhere you look someone is pretending to be someone they're not or pretending something's not happening. It is everywhere, poisoning everyone that it can - friends, families and lovers. No one is immune to the poison it brings into our lives.

Lucas and Haley Roe learned very young to hate. It was an emotion that they learned almost before love. It was what their mother felt for them and for their father. Right after Karen found out that she was pregnant, Jimmy James was carted off to jail for murder. The first thing that they learned was to hate their father as their mother did.

The only light in their lives was the their love for one another. They made sure to take care of each other. The bond between them was stronger than anyone, especially their mother, could understand. It was them against the world, almost from day one.

On their thirteenth birthday they came home from school to find a letter from their mother. She couldn't handle the pressure of being a mother any longer. Their uncle Keith, a complete drunk, would be taking care of them from now on. They didn't really care that their mother was gone, but living with Keith wasn't easy.

It was hard for Keith to keep a job because he couldn't stay sober. Without a steady job, it was hard for him to support the kids. So at the age of thirteen they gave up their freedom and began to work odd jobs to keep them afloat. When they turned sixteen, they got real jobs so that they wouldn't starve. They never had a life in high school as they had to work so that they could stay alive.

The day that they turned eighteen they packed up their stuff and found themselves a small, two-bedroom apartment in the worst part of town. But it was better than living with Keith, who they hadn't heard from since they left, which had been almost two years ago. But at least now it was just the two of them and they did everything that they could to make ends meet. Even if it meant lying to one another about where the money came from.

"Haley!" The pounding on her door jarred Haley from a sound sleep.

"What!" She screamed as she buried her head under her pillow.

"Can I come in?" The door swung open, revealing Lucas.

Haley rolled her eyes as she sat up. "Why do you even bother to ask it you're not going to wait for my answer?"

Lucas grinned. "Because I already know the answer." He plopped down on the bed next to her.

"And what would you have done if I'd had a guy in here?" She glared at him,

"Haley, when was the last time that you had a guy over?"

"That is SO not the point."

Lucas laughed, shaking his head. "I assume that if you ever do bring a guy home that you'll be smart enough to lock the door."

Haley shrugged. "I hope so, too. Especially with the way you just bust right in." She shot him a small smile. "So, what's so important that you're busting in here at this ungodly hour?"

"Haley, it's noon."

"Exactly. I have another hour to sleep before I have to get up and go to work."

"Whatever. I'm throwing a party tonight. Skills is back in town."

"Is he?" Haley grinned. "It'll be good to see him again. It's been awhile."

"Yeah, it has. And do me a favor?"

"Hmmm?"

"Please don't sleep with him again." Lucas shook his head. "I don't want my best friend sleeping with my sister."

Haley laughed. "We didn't ever actually have sex, Lucas. We just happened to pass out in the same bed."

"Whatever. Please don't do that either. I'd rather you pass out in my bed."

"No thanks!" Haley threw up her hands. "I don't want to share a bed with you and Rachel or you and Brooke." She sighed. "Why is it okay that you sleep with not only one, but both of my best friends and I can't sleep with yours? There's something wrong with this picture."

"Just deal with it. It's a guy thing. So what time do you get off tonight?"

"Two-ish - maybe three. I'll try to get off early."

"We probably won't get started until midnight so it's a not a big deal." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to work some overtime. I'll see you tonight. Be careful."

"Yup, you too." As he left the room, Haley laid back down. She tried to sleep, but it was being evasive. With a sigh, she crawled out of bed and got into the shower.

She had to be to work by 2:00 and would get off at around 9:30 from her job as a waitress. She worked at a sports bar for her primary job and although her brother didn't know it, she worked as a stripper at night.

She'd been struggling to make ends meet with just her being a waitress when her two best friends suggested that she come work with them. He first response wasn't just no, but hell no. Why would she want to take her clothes off for a bunch of horny men? But then she'd found out how much money they made in a night. Half the work and twice the pay, she cut back her hours at the sports bar and began stripping.

Haley had been stripping for almost a year now and was still hiding it from Lucas. She knew that he didn't care that she hung out with strippers, but become one? He'd kill her if he knew. No, it was better to keep this from him; she'd just continue to leave him in the dark about where the money was actually coming from.

Haley glanced in the mirror as she fluffed her hair one last time. This wasn't how she'd imagined her life would turn out, but you have to take what life deals you and do your best with it. She threw her outfit for the party in her bag and headed out the door.

Meanwhile, Lucas wasn't working the overtime his sister thought he was. During the week he worked construction, but like his sister he had another job on the side. One that he kept hidden from her because he knew that she would disapprove.

"Skills, man! What's up?" Their hands clasped in between them as they hugged. "How are you?"

"I'm great. Glad to be back." Skills glanced around. "Fergie should be here anytime now with the stuff."

At the moment a blue Ford Taurus pulled up and Fergie jumped out. "Luke! Skills! Good to see you guys!" He opened the trunk and waved them over.

As they approached he was unzipping a backpack, identical to the one that Lucas was carrying now. Inside were bags of pills, powders and weed. Lucas handed Fergie that bag that he held. "Money's in there." He shuffled through the bag in the trunk, verifying that everything was there. He quickly zipped it back up and tossed it over his shoulder. "Looks good."

After tossing the backpack holding the money in the trunk, Fergie slammed it shut. "Always, a pleasure doing business with you, Lucas." He turned to Skills. "Will you be starting up again anytime soon?"

Skills shook his head. "I'm just gonna help Lucas out for awhile. I almost got caught last time. I don't want to take any chances."

Fergie nodded. "Makes sense. Well, if you change your mind, let me know."

"We're having a party at the apartment tonight to celebrate Skills homecoming if you wanna come."

"Sounds like a plan. Guess I'll see you tonight." With a final nod to the both of them he jumped into the car and peeled off.

Lucas and Skills walked back towards Skills' car. "So, where's your car anyways?"

"Me and Haley can't afford two cars so we share the one. I use it mostly during the week. But when she works late I want her to have the car." Lucas sighed as they settled into the car. "I don't want her walking in this neighborhood by herself. I wish that we could afford someplace a little bit safer."

Skills shook his head. "Your sister is fine here. No one's going to mess with her. They know who she is."

"Yeah, but what happens if someone new comes and doesn't know." He turned to Skills. "We both know how much the guys drool over Haley."

"She is hot."

"Skills, seriously man! Didn't we already have this conversation? I can't have you calling my sister hot. It freaks me out."

"Whatever, man. She is and I get why you worry. Some day you guys will be able to get out of here and live someplace nicer. If anyone can do it, the two of you can." Skills shot him a smile as they pulled up to Lucas's apartment. "She's gonna be gone right?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, she has to be to work at two so we can get this stuff taken care of." They quickly exited the car and went upstairs to go through and separate all of the drugs into smaller amounts.


	2. Lies

1Hey guys! I'm sorry about the lack of updates. Just found out that I'm being laid off. But onto happier topics, here's the next chapter. Anyone interested in receiving a pm when the story is updated please let me know.

DISCLAIMER - This chapter includes mature themes that you may not want to read. Read at your own risk and do not complain if you're offended.

**Chapter 2 - Lies**

"_It is easier to believe a lie that one has heard a thousand times than to believe a fact that no one has heard before." – _unknown

Everyone tells lies, it's just a fact of life. But there are those who live a lie, hiding behind the lie because the truth hurts too much. They hide behind the perfect life that they appear to lead so that they don't have to face the pain. It's a defense mechanism that is used by so many people in our time and age. They hide behind the perfect life that they seem to lead, while inside they're slowly dying.

Nathan and Peyton Sawyer had tragedy strike when they were very young. When Nathan was 5 and Peyton only 1, their father Larry Sawyer shot and killed himself. They were a society family and Deb was devastated as her supposed friends began to shun her. To avoid the pain she began to take prescription pills that she soon became addicted to. Both Nathan and Haley were too young to realize what was going on with their mother or really what had happened with their father. They just knew that their mother had changed and that their father was gone.

A few years later Deb met Dan Scott and they quickly married. Nathan was ten by then and wasn't very accepting of Dan, but Peyton was so excited to have a father that she quickly fell in love with him also. Deb hid her problem from Dan and although she didn't love him, she knew that she needed a father figure for her children and a way back into society. Dan Scott was a very rich, well-liked man and Deb figured that marrying him would allow them back into the society scene.

Deb was right, but what she didn't know was that Dan also had a problem. He liked girls in their teens and started having affairs with girls that were usually between the ages of 16 and 18. No one knew of this problem until Peyton hit the age of 14 and started developing a figure. Dan suddenly took notice of his wife's daughter and began to form a plan in his mind. Dan was a very sick man, who molested his young stepdaughter. Deb knew about it, but pretended not to. Nathan, one he found out about it tried his best to protect his sister, but was unable to as Dan was bigger than he was.

"Peyton..." Peyton awoke with a start at the voice near her ear. "Peyton, wake up..." Dan's voice rang in her ears as she tensed up, hoping that he wouldn't notice that she had woken up and would go away.

"Peyton, I know that you're awake." Dan slid his hand under the covers and grasped Peyton's breast, running his thumb over her nipple. "It's time to have some fun."

"Dan, please stop. I don't want to do this." She cried out as he rolled her over onto her back. For three years she had been putting up with this abuse, but she didn't know how to make it stop.

Dan laughed. "Oh, come on Peyton. You know that you like it." Dan leaned over and kissed her lips lightly.

Peyton's eyes filled with tears as she let out a screech. "Stop it! Stop it!"

Suddenly her door flew open and Nathan was standing in the doorway. "Damn it!" He ran at Dan, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him away from Peyton. "Get away form her you bastard!"

Dan laughed as he pulled his arm back and punched Nathan in the face. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He slammed him into the wall. "This is my house and if you want to continue to live in it then you will mind your own business." He shoved Nathan across from the room, where he bounced off of the foot of Peyton's bed. "I won't tell you again. The next time that you interfere, you're gone. Do you understand?"

Nathan just looked up at him, his jaw clenched. "Whatever."

"Boy, you'd better learn some respect." Dan kicked him in the ribs before heading for the door. He glanced back at Peyton. "Big brother may have saved you this time, but he's not always going to be around to save you." He slammed the door shut behind him.

Peyton crawled off of the bed and into Nathan's lap. "Are you okay, Nathan?" She reached up to run her hands over his face, making sure that there was no blood anywhere.

Nathan sighed as he wrapped his arms around his little sister. "I'm sorry, Pey. I meant to keep an eye out for him but I was so tired-"

"Hush, Nathan." Peyton snuggled into her brother's arms. "This isn't your fault."

"I should've been able to stop him." Nathan closed his eyes. "I don't want him doing this to you. It's not right. We should tell someone."

"Nathan, you've been saying that for 3 years and we still can't say anything to anyone. It would kill mom." Peyton shrugged. "Plus, I'll be 18 in a month and a half. I can leave then." She paused. "I think that you should find someplace else to live."

Nathan shook his head. "No, way. I am not leaving you here with him."

"But he beats the shit out of here. There's no reason that should be happening. You don't need to get hurt to protect me."

"That's where you're wrong, kid. I'd die to protect you. I won't let him touch you again. Even if it means that I have to sleep in here with you." Nathan stood up, Peyton in his arms. He settled her into the bed before crawling in himself. "Get some sleep, Pey." He lightly kissed her forehead. "I won't leave you."

"Good." She crawled into his arms and feel back into a peaceful sleep, knowing that Nathan would not leave her.

Nathan, on the other hand couldn't sleep. He knew that he needed to get some sleep but just couldn't go to sleep. He knew that he was failing miserably at protecting his sister and wished that he could do more. He wished that he could take her away from Dan, somewhere he couldn't find them. But every time that he mentioned the idea to Peyton she told him that they couldn't because of their mother and reminded him that she was almost 18. When she turned 18 then they would leave and never look back.

Peyton awoke the next morning when she felt Nathan leaving the bed. "Good morning. Where you going?"

Nathan turned to his sister, a smile on his face. "I'm gonna go for a run and go workout. What are your plans for the day."

Peyton shrugged. "I guess that I'll call Theresa and Bevin to see what they're doing."

Nathan's nose rolled up at the mention of Peyton's best friends. They were extremely annoying and shallow. Not to mention complete airheads. "I don't know why you hang out with them."

Peyton shook her head with a laugh. They went through this every time that she mentioned their names. "Because we've been friends forever. Mom is friends with their mothers, Dan's friends with their fathers. It's expected. Plus they're tons of fun." She tilted her head and grinned at him. "You're just upset because they think that one of them is going to marry you."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "They're only 17. Why would anyone think of marriage at 17?" He shook his head. "And those girls are crazy. And dumb."

"Now be nice, Nathan. They are my friends." She paused. "Like, you're one to talk. Look at Dim. He's not real bright either."

Nathan shrugged. "You have a good point. Tim's not real smart." He shook his head as he started for the door. "Maybe you should stay at one of their houses tonight."

Peyton nodded. "I will." When the door shut behind him, Peyton uncrossed her fingers and headed for the shower. She hadn't been completely lying. She was going to call Theresa and Bevin, but not until later. Right now she was heading someplace that she didn't want her brother to know about.

Thirty minutes later she was in her car, heading across town. Peyton loved her car. It was a

black '67 Mercury convertible that Dan had surprised her with for her 16th birthday. For the rest of the day she actually forgot what an ass he was. Until that night when he'd snuck into her room again.

Peyton shook her head, shrugging off the memories as she picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hey, Abe. It's Peyton."

"Hey, Peyton. What's up?"

"I need to meet you."

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm actually out of town."

Peyton's hands began to shake. "Abe, I REALLY need you."

"I'm sorry, babe, I really am." There was a pause. "Why don't I call up a friend? Have him meet you instead? He'll take good care of you."

Peyton released the breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "That would be great, Abe. Thanks."

"No problem. When do you want to meet him?"

"As soon as possible. I'm heading over there now."

"It's early so he shouldn't be busy. I'll have him meet you at the hotel in twenty, the usual room."

"Thank you, Abe. I love you for this." Peyton disconnected the phone, dropping it onto the seat. What was she going to do for the next twenty minutes? She couldn't head to the hotel yet. She tried to avoid being seen on that side of town as often as possible. Maybe she's swing by and get a coffee at Starbucks. She swung her car around and pulled into the parking lot. She'd spend fifteen minutes there and then head to the hotel. It would make her a little late, but it was better to be late. He wouldn't mind waiting as long as she was paying.

"Not a problem. Be safe, Peyton."


	3. Shame

1Hello readers!! Here's the newest chapter. I know it's been awhile, but I'm back. I've got big plans for this story so you might want to stick around and find out what''s going on. Lol. Anyways, I live off of reviews so please read & review!!! And thanks to my new beta Hana for making sure that it's not a mess for you to read!!!

**Chapter 3 - Shame**

_Don't let what others think of you cause you shame. Love who you are._

Peyton sighed as she pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. She made sure to park her car in a dark corner of the lot so that hopefully no one would recognize it. Her car was very recognizable and if someone saw it here they would ask questions and she didn't want to have to answer them.

Climbing out of the car, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. _'God, I look like hell.'_ She shrugged. She'd look and feel better after this visit. She wondered who this friend of Abe's was. She hurried around the building and knocked lightly on the door of the room.

"Just a minute."

Peyton glanced around, checking to see if there was anyone around. When the door swung open her back was to it and she quickly swung around. "You!"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "What is Daddy's Little Princess doing on this side of town?"

Peyton shook her head. "Fuck you." She turned on her heel, pulling out her phone to call Abe. He was going to get an ear full over this. Abe knew that the Roes and the Sawyers didn't get along – they never had.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just get in here so we can get this over with."

Peyton laughed as she spun around. "Do you really think that I'm going to go in there with you? I don't even like you."

"You don't know me, Princess. Don't believe everything that your darling father and brother have told you."

"Stop calling me Princess!"

Lucas sighed. "Whatever. Are we gonna do this or not?"

"I guess." Peyton shrugged and then shoved past him into the room. She glanced around the room, trying to decide where to sit. She could sit on the bed or a dirty chair in the corner. She rolled up her nose and decided on the bed, hoping that he would choose to stay standing.

Lucas shut the door behind them and plopped down on the bed, pulling his backpack into his lap. "Do you want the usual that you get from Abe?"

Peyton jerked her shoulders. "Yeah."

Lucas laughed and shook his head. "Seriously, Princess. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm really not that bad, I promise."

"Please stop calling me that," she said through clenched teeth. "I'm not the spoiled princess that you think I am. You want me to stop acting like I know you? Why don't you give me the same courtesy?"

Lucas tilted his head, reassessing her. "Alright. Maybe we should start over." He extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Lucas."

Peyton looked down at his outstretched hand before glancing back up at his face. With a shrug, she slid her hand into his. "Peyton."

"It's nice to meet you Peyton." He pulled a container from his backpack, tossing it to her. "Abe said that you liked it to be in some kind of container. That's all I could find."

Peyton turned over the box in her hand, realizing that it was a jewelry box. She glanced up at his, curious. "I highly doubt that you had this just laying around in your stuff. Did you get it from one of your girlfriends?"

"I don't think it's any of your business where I got it."

"Hey, sorry." Peyton rolled her eyes. "Just making conversation."

"Sorry." Lucas shrugged. "It's been one of those days."

Peyton nodded, pulling money from her purse and tossing it to him. "I know that feeling." She nodded towards the box she held. "Do you mind?"

"No, it's fine. Here." He pulled a mirror from his bag and handed it to her.

She walked over to the table, opening the box and pouring some of the contents onto the mirror. She quickly moved the powder around to form a line before rolling a dollar bill into a cylinder and snorting up the first line. "Ahhh, that's nice." She glanced over at Lucas. "You want some?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I don't do drugs."

Peyton laughed. "Yeah, right."

"No, I'm serious. I don't do drugs. I only sell them to make ends meet. Not all of us have rich parents."

Peyton's eyes narrowed. "And what? You think because my parents have money that things are perfect for me?" She rolled her eyes, a sarcastic smile on her lips. "A whole lot you know. Or do you think that I do this for my health?" She waved a hand at the drugs that sat before her.

Lucas shrugged as he stood up from the bed. "Whatever. I don't care."

Peyton rolled her eyes and began packing up her stuff. "Well, whatever. Thanks." She headed for the door, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, Peyton. We're having a party at my house tonight. You can swing by if you want."

Peyton froze like a deer caught in the headlights. Had he just invited her to one of his parties? The Roes were renowned for their parties. Everyone wanted an invite, especially the kids from school. But it was a well known fact that they rarely invited high school kids to their parties.

She turned slowly to face him, her head tilted. "Did you just invite me to your party?"

Lucas shook head. "Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry."

"Oh, no. You can't retract your invitation. Those things are like gold. Do you know how many people want to come to your parties?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know."

"Is it okay if I bring some friends?"

"Just do me a favor? Don't bring too many little teeny bopper friends of yours so that the cops get called because they couldn't handle it."

Peyton laughed. "Anyone that I bring can handle a party, I promise." She shot him a small smile. "Thanks for the invite. I'll see you later." She quickly left the room, practically running to her car.

Once the door shut Lucas threw himself onto the bed. What the hell was he thinking? Inviting some high school girl to his party. And Nathan Sawyer's little sister at that? Was he trying to get into a fight? And what had possessed him to invite her in the first place? He didn't even like her.

Shaking his head he gathered his things and headed out of the hotel room. It was a room that Abe kept permanently rented for these types of occasions and also for the girls that he pimped out occasionally. It was very rare that Abe had to pass off his jobs onto Lucas but occasionally when he was out of town he would call him in for important customers.

As he walked down the sidewalk he called Fergie to pick him up. He wasn't too far from home but they needed to pick up some things for the party that night.

Haley pulled her car into the parking lot and sighed. It had been a long day and it wasn't over yet. She had made it to work at The Liquor Box, the sports bar she worked at part time, at 2 and it was now almost 10. She still had a full night ahead of her at her other job, where she wouldn't get off until between 2 and 3 in the morning.

She climbed out of her car and headed towards the back door of the Striped Zebra. She knocked on the back door and smiled as Zack opened the door. Zack was a huge black man that towered over all of the girls because he was almost seven feet tall, but they all felt safe with him around.

She quickly ran into the dressing room where she spotted Brooke and Rachel. "Hello, girls."

Brooke grinned and tilted her head. "Thought you might be late for a second there. We've got to hurry up and get you ready. You're on in about 15 minutes."

"Why so soon?"

"Kellie called out so we're all having to do a bit more than usual." Rachel dumped her makeup bag out as Brooke started messing with Haley's hair.

"You know I can do this by myself."

Rachel snorted. "Not in fifteen minutes. And you know you look better when Brooke and I do you up. We've had more practice." She patted Haley's hand. "It'll be okay, just put yourself in our hands."

Haley rolled her eyes as she tried to figure out what she was going to wear. She wished that she had the money to get a few more pieces. Most of the other girls' costumes were so much more elaborate then her's.

Brooke was busy piling Haley's hair on top of her head in a messy up do. "By the way, I got a new outfit for you." She waved towards a gorgeous outfit hanging on the wall.

"Brooke! Stop buying me things!" Haley started to shake her head. "Ow! Will you watch those bobby pins??"

"Will you watch moving your head?" Brooke faced Haley's head forward again. "Rachel, get to work on the girl's face so that she'll stop trying to move. And far as the outfit goes, I saw it and knew that it would look hot on you. Plus I didn't buy it." Brooke leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I stole it."

"Brooke! You've got to stop with the shoplifting. One of these days you're gonna get caught." Haley closed her eyes as Rachel began applying the makeup to her face.

"That's part of the thrill, Hales. Wondering if I'll get caught. Now be quiet and let us make you beautiful."

Although she gave them a hard time she knew that Brooke and Rachel would turn her into the sex goddess that she pretended to be. This was the only place that she could really let loose. Here she could shed all of her problems and become someone that she wasn't. Someone that men desired and women wanted to be. Slowly, she let her thoughts slip away as she slipped into the skin of her alter ego.

"Are you sure this is where you want to go, Coop?"

"Of course. What more could I ask for than hot half naked girls and beer?" Cooper slid his nephew a sideways look. "Just don't tell your mom. I don't think she'd like it if she knew that I was bringing you to strip clubs."

Nathan snorted. "Oh, like this is the first one I've been to. And it's not like you're really bringing me. It's more like I'm bringing you."

"Okay, could we stop all the gabbing and go inside. I wanna see the girls." Tim shook his head. "It's time for the girls to get a look at the Timster."

"Shut up, Tim." Nathan rolled his eyes as they headed for the door. "Do me a favor and don't make an ass of yourself. I'd like to be able to come back here if I so choose."

"So, you've never been here before?" Cooper handed his ID to the doorman and paid their way in.

"Nope." Nathan followed him to the bar. "But I've heard good things about the girls here so I figured we could check it out." He nodded towards the stage. "And if the rest of the girls are as hot as that redhead on stage I'm glad we came."

Tim turned to the stage. "Mmmm, I'd like a piece of that."

Cooper shook his head. "Did we really have to bring him along?"

"Well, I promised him a night out and haven't had a chance until now. Sorry." Nathan sent him a crooked grin as they settled down at a table close to the stage.

Cooper settled into chair and ignoring Tim, enjoyed the show. The girl on the stage was tall with a head of bright red hair. She moved elegantly as she danced for the crowd. As he watched, Cooper could see that she made the man that she was dancing for think that she had eyes only for him. She was hot, but not quite his type.

"Thank you, Marjorie. Next up we have Summer. Why don't you give Summer a warm welcome guys? Sometimes she can be a little shy."

The redhead smiled at the guy she had been dancing for and allowed him to slip some money into her garter. "Marjorie my ass," Nathan scoffed. "Wonder what her real name is?"

"You don't think that her real name is Marjorie?" Tim glanced over at him.

"No, strippers never use their real names."

"Never?"

Nathan shook his head and laughed. "It's so that crazy guys don't come hunting them down."

Tim shrugged. "Well, that makes sense I guess."

The lights dimmed as a figure stepped out onto the stage. Slowly a single light illuminated her from above. She was a petite girl and was very pretty. Her light brown hair was styled into a messy knot on the top of her head and perched on her nose were a pair of black horn rimmed glasses. She wore a black pin striped suit, only one button holding the jacket closed. It left a fair amount of cleavage and a nicely toned stomach revealed. The skirt was short and fitted, the top of her sheer black thigh high stockings were only slightly revealed at the bottom of the skirt.

Slowly she leaned against the pole, sliding her arm up it until it was fully extended. Gripping the pole she slowly walked around the pole, her hips moving seductively from side to side. All eyes were on her, the other girls walking around forgotten. Facing the crowd she leaned back against the pole, sliding down it slightly, her eyes partially closed. Standing up she walked to the edge of the stage, pulling off her glasses as she did so. She tossed them behind her as she reached for the button that held her jacket together. Slowly, she slid the button open, allowing them only a peek at what lie underneath before she spun on her heel and headed for the bar once again.

She grabbed hold of the bar and swung herself around it twice, the jacket swinging open to reveal a pink lace bra with black ribbon lining and little black bows. She slid her arms behind her, allowing the jacket to fall of. Once it had fallen off she gripped the zipper to her skirt and slowly lowered it, her hips moving to the music. Once the zipper was down she turned her back to them and slid the skirt down her legs. She was now clad only in the bra, a matching pink thong and a ruffled pink lace mini skirt. When she bent over, her legs straight, the skirt slid up revealing a nicely rounded ass. She tossed the skirt into the pile with her jacket and as she stood she looked over her shoulder, eyes full of innocent promises.

Nathan could feel himself getting hard. She was one hot number. The combination of innocence and beauty was enough to undo him. But he couldn't help, but think that she looked familiar. Well, he might as well get a closer look. He glanced over at his uncle. "I'll be back." He took one last swig of his beer and headed for the stage.

When he got there the girl was dancing for another guy and there were plenty more waiting. He stood patiently, waiting his turn. When she finished he made sure to catch her eye. For a moment her eyes widened in what he assumed was recognition, but it was gone in an instant.

She gave him a sultry smile and reached behind, grasping the clasp of her bra. Slowly, she slid it down her arms and tossed it across the stage. She walked over to where he stood, her crotch practically at his eye level. She ran her hand along the side of his head as she shook her hips. She pushed him down into the chair that he stood in front of and slid down to her knees.

Slowly she ran her hands over her milky white breasts before reaching behind her and pulling the pins out of her hair. She shook her head causing her hair to fan out and settle over her shoulders. She ran her hands over her breasts again, pinching the nipples slightly before gripping his head and bring it to her breasts. Slowly she rubbed his face between them, making him even harder as he felt how soft and smooth her skin was.

Suddenly she pulled back sliding onto her butt. She lifted her legs, sliding them onto his shoulders and slowly began grinding just inches from his face. All he would have to do is flick out his tongue and he could taste her, but he knew better. That was the type of thing that got you kicked out of strip clubs. His erection was straining painfully against his pants at this point and he was almost thankful when she pulled away.

She slid back onto her knees and turned to the side, allowing him to slip the tip into her stocking. Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill. Usually he didn't give this much, but this girl had turned him on more than all of the strippers combined. "Thank you," she whispered as she leaned over and nibbled slightly on his ear. And then she was gone.

Nathan stood and wandered back to the table, a bit dazed.

"So, did you have fun?" Cooper asked, a smirk on his face as Nathan collapsed into his seat.

"Mmmhmm...She was hot."

"Yeah, she was." Cooper grinned.

"So where did Tim go?"

Cooper nodded towards the private room. "He went off with that redhead."

"Nice." Nathan rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the girl on the stage. He didn't know what it was about her, but there was something that pulled at him.

"Well, hello boys." A petite brunette broke Nathan from his thoughts. "How are you doing tonight?"

Nathan looked over her, doing a quick inspection. She was gorgeous, with milky skin and big hazel eyes. When she smiled at them Nathan couldn't help but smile back. To match the sexy looks and sultry voice she had a set of dimples to die for.

"A lot better now that you're here." Cooper sent her a crooked grin. "And who might you be?"

The girl settled herself onto the edge of the table, crossing her long legs at the ankles. "I'm Jenny."

"Well, Jenny, I'm Cooper and this is my nephew Nathan."

"Nephew?" She looked shocked. "You're not old enough to have a nephew his age."

"Well, thank you, but I'm not that much older than he is. I was a surprise to my parents."

"Yeah, I guess." She sent him another smile. "So are either of you boys feeling up to a lap dance."

Cooper nodded. "If you're the one giving, I sure am."

"Would you like it out here or in the private room?"

"I think the private room might be a better idea." Cooper shot Nathan a grin. "I'll be back."

The girl took him by the hand and led him off. Nathan looked back at the stage just in time to see the girl leaving it. Oh, well. She'd be around later. Maybe he could get a private dance from her then.

"Hey, girls." Haley dropped down into a chair. "We've gotta hurry and get out of here. The party's probably in full swing by now."

Brooke nodded as she began dressing in a short black dress. "Yeah, I'm ready for a drink."

"You're always ready for a drink." Rachel laughed as she brushed her hair.

"So, did you guys notice that Nathan Scott was here? I don't think he recognized me, but I got a bit of a shock."

"Yeah, I did see him." Brooke grinned. "I actually gave a dance to his very hot uncle."

"Ewww, Brooke. Old does not equal hot." Haley wrinkled her nose.

"Oh no, Hales. He wasn't old." Rachel shook her head, glancing over at her. "I gave a dance to the little perv that was with them. He can't be more than thirty and he is HOT. Good looks must run in the family."

Haley shook her head. "I'll take your word for it." She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a cute baby tee. "Thanks again for the outfit, Brooke. It was a big hit."

"I figured it would go with the whole innocent look thing that you have going on." Brooke grinned. "Why don't you wear one of the dresses that I've given you?"

Haley shrugged. "I'm more comfortable in this."

"You're not going to snare a guy like that, Haley." Rachel shook her head as she slid into a slinky red dress.

"Who said I was trying to?" She shot the two of them a small smile. "I'm heading out. I'll see you guys at the house." She headed out of the room, shooting Zack a quick grin. "See you tomorrow."

She threw open the door and headed for her car. She was too busy digging for her keys to notice the man skulking in the shadows. "Well, hello there pretty lady." The man grabbed her from behind. When she went to scream, his hand slid over her mouth.

Haley could feel the panic building up in her as she struggled to get free. It seemed that the stronger his hold became. She could feel the tears running down her face as she tired to figure out how to get away. Where was everyone? Why hadn't anyone come out yet? Someone had to come soon. They had to.

Suddenly the guy's grip loosened as he jerked backwards. "Let go of her, creep!"

Haley fell to the ground. She shook her head to clear it before rolling over to see who had rescued her.


	4. Anger

Hello readers!! I know, FINALLY an update. Things are crazy this month. After Christmas updates should hopefully be more frequent. Really, it's just because I'm lazy and half the time don't feel like writing. Lol. Anyways, remember I am a review whore so please review! Enjoy!

1**Chapter 4 – Anger**

_The intoxication of anger, like that of the grape, shows us to others, but hides us from ourselves. _– John Dryden

Nathan didn't know where Cooper had disappeared to. Apparently one of the girls had sent a message for him to come to the back and they were still waiting for him. "Tim, I'm just going to go for a walk. If Uncle Coop comes back tell him I'll be back."

"Man, can't I come? I don't wanna sit here by myself," Tim whined.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a girl. It's not like you're standing in the middle of a dark, deserted parking lot. You're sitting in a locked car in a well lit area." He climbed out of the car, making sure the door was locked before shutting it.

He walked around to the back of the building, planning to just walk around the building a few times. He was hoping that it would clear his mind of the girl from earlier. He just couldn't stop thinking about her and it was driving him crazy. _'Come on Nathan. She's a fucking stripper. Just a stripper. Strippers are fun while you're at the strip club, but you don't think about them once you've left.'_ But even as he told himself that he knew that there was no way that he was going to be able to stop. There was something different about her.

Out of the corner of his eye a sudden movement drew him from his thoughts. He glanced over in time to see a man dragging a woman into a darken corner of the parking lot. Without even thinking twice about it he took off across the parking lot, grabbing the man from behind. "Let go of her creep!"

He quickly jerked him around, plowing his fist into the guy's face. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You do not force a woman to do something that they don't want to do." With flashes of Dan molesting Peyton in his head, Nathan plowed his fist into the guy's stomach. "You're worthless." He hit him again and again until he realized that the man had gone limp.

Nathan dropped the man and spun on his heel. "Are you okay?" His eyes met the girl's and he realized that it was his stripper.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

Nathan offered her a half smile and his hand. "You're welcome. I'm sorry that you had to deal with that creep." When Haley placed her hand in his, he helped her to his feet.

"Unfortunately it happens." She shrugged. "It comes with dancing for a living."

"That doesn't make it right."

"No, it doesn't."

Nathan extended his hand. "Nathan Sawyer."

"I know." Haley gave him a small smile. "I'm surprised that you don't recognize me."

"Should I?"

Haley laughed. "Should you? Probably. Haley Roe."

Nathan's eyes widened. "Haley Roe? No." He shook his head. "It's not possible."

"Sorry to tell you, but it is." Haley laughed before turning away. "Thanks again, but I'd better get on my way..."

"Wait!" Nathan's hand shot out, gripping Haley's. "So you're really Lucas's sister? The picture I have in my mind and what I see in front of me don't match."

"What can I say? I grew up. It's been 3 years since you last saw me, Nathan. I was only 16. I guess you could say I was a late bloomer." She pulled her arm free and started to walk away again.

"Can I see you again?"

"What?" Haley spun around, the shock apparent on her face. "What did you just say?"

Nathan shrugged, looking down at the ground. "I'd like to see you again."

"Why? Do you think that I'll sleep with you?" Haley gave a small laugh. "Just because I'm a stripper and you saved me doesn't mean that I'll sleep with you. You're no better than him." She jerked her head towards the man lying on the ground. "You can go to hell, Nathan. Guess my brother was right about you." Without giving him any chance to respond she spun on her heel and jumped into her car.

"Great job, Nathan," he muttered to himself. What a great way to screw that one up. So Haley Roe. She really had grown up since the last time he had seen her. Her hair had been darker then; straight and unstyled. She hadn't had much fashion sense and her nose had always been buried in a book.

Haley Roe was a stripper. Now if that wasn't the oddest combination he had ever heard. He never would have thought it possible if anyone had told him in high school. With a shake of his head he headed back to the car. He arrived back to find Cooper and Tim waiting for him.

"Where ya been, Nate?" Cooper raised an eyebrow.

Nathan shrugged. "Went for a walk. You?"

A smile slowly spread across his uncle's face. "I was getting an invite to a party."

"Oh yeah? From who?"

"The hot brunette that I went to the back room with and the redhead that Tim got a dance from."

Nathan's face showed his surprise. "Yeah? Where's this party?"

"Umm..." Cooper held up a napkin. "Here's the directions. You up for it?"

"Why not?" Nathan shot him a grin. "Let's get going."

"I can't believe that we're going to one of Lucas Roe's parties!!" Bevin squealed as Peyton parked the car.

"Bevin, calm down." Peyton rolled her eyes. "We can't go in there acting like we're in high school."

"But we are."

Peyton shook her head as she let out a sigh. "Yes Bevin, but these people aren't. And we don't want to seem out of place."

"Oh ok." Bevin shrugged. "Well, thanks for letting me come. I appreciate it. I can't wait to tell everyone at school on Monday!"

Nikki stuck her head in between the seats. "Bevin, seriously. You need to calm yourself." She rolled her eyes. "Just try keeping your mouth shut. It would probably be for the best."

"Nikki!" Peyton spun around to look at her best friend. "Don't be a bitch."

"Why not?" Nikki shot her a smile as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "It's so much fun."

Peyton laughed as she climbed out of the car. "You crack me up. Let's get up there."

Bevin grinned. "I hope that there are hot guys."

"Mmm, there better be. This much alcohol, I'm gonna need me a hot guy." Nikki straightened her skirt after climbing the car.

"What about Jake?"

"Jake who?" Nikki tilted her head, a small grin sliding across her lips.

"Hmmm, Jake, your boyfriend." Peyton raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, who cares? He'll never know."

"Nikki, that's terrible." Peyton rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just get up there."

Together the three headed up the stairs, following the music to party. As they stepped into the apartment Peyton unconsciously began searching out Lucas. Once she realized what she was doing she shook herself. Why the hell was he looking for him? She didn't even like him. Although, she had to admit, he was hot.

"Mmm, isn't that Lucas Roe over there?" Nikki licked her lips as she pointed across the room.

Peyton's head swung around to find Lucas talking to a guy in the corner. Suddenly he looked up, their eyes meeting. He gave her a small smile before turning back to his friend.

"I wanna meet whoever it is that he's talking too. He's hot..." Bevin grinned.

"Who? The black guy?" Nikki rolled her eyes. "Bevin, you are beyond white. I highly doubt that he'd be interested."

"Whatever." Bevin rolled her eyes.

Peyton sighed, forcing herself to look away from Lucas. She wasn't sure what it was about him. "Nikki, seriously. Stop being a bitch to Bevin."

"I'll stop being a bitch if she'll stop being an airhead." Nikki raised her eyebrows, throwing Bevin a dirty look.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Sawyer."

All three girls spun around to find Lucas and the guy that he had been talking to standing beside them. "Lucas."

"Glad to see that you could make it. Can I get you ladies anything to drink?"

Nikki stepped up, running her hand down Lucas's arm. "I'd kill for a beer. By the way I'm Nikki." Her voice came out as a purr.

Lucas raised his eyebrow before stepping back. "It's nice to meet you Nikki. I'll get you that beer." He turned back to Peyton. "Peyton?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'd like a beer. Bevin?"

"A beer would be great." Bevin stuck out her hand to the guy with Lucas. "I'm Bevin."

"Well hello Bevin. I'm Skillz." Skillz took her hand, placing a light kiss onto it. "It's great to meet you, beautiful."

"Mmm, you're hot."

Skillz laughed. "Wow, I do like forward women." He threaded Bevin's arm through his. "Why don't we go get those drinks?"

"Sounds like a great idea." Bevin shot him a smile as he led her off.

"Well, now that we're rid of her..." Nikki sent Lucas another smile as she snuggled up to Lucas again.

"Look. Nikki, I'm sure that you're a nice girl, but I'm just not interested." Lucas stepped away from her again.

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing out on." Nikki turned on her heel and stalked away.

"Sorry about that. Nikki's well...Nikki." Peyton shrugged. "I love her, but she's a bitch."

"That's alright. I just hope that she can hold her alcohol."

"She can probably drink you under the table." Peyton laughed. "The three of us have been drinking heavily since we were about 13." She shrugged. "A misspent youth and all."

"Misspent youths are the best kind." Lucas smirked. "Let's go check on Skillz and your drink." He placed his hand on her back as he led her through the apartment.

Haley was still fuming when she pulled into her apartment complex. How dare he? For just a minute Haley had thought that maybe he was different, maybe he wasn't as bad as her brother thought. But he sure had set her straight hadn't he? How could he think that she would sleep with him? Erg, men were so dumb. Sometimes she just didn't know what to do with them.

Sighing, she got out of her car and headed up to her apartment. She wasn't really in the mood to be partying, but there was no way to avoid it. She knew that she had to put on a happy face, because Lucas would take one look at her and know something was wrong. She didn't feel like trying to come up with a story to get him off her back.

As she walked up the stairs she saw people milling around the doorways. Whenever she and Lucas threw a party the entire building opened up for it. It was just something that had been agreed upon after the first party. She slid into the apartment, her key in her hand as she headed for her room. They always locked the bedroom because with this many people something was bound to go missing.

As she threaded her way through the crowd, her mind was still filled with thoughts of Nathan. She had a few more minutes to pull herself together before she would see Lucas. By then she had better make sure that all thoughts of Nathan were gone. She opened her door and tossed her stuff on the floor. Maybe she should stay in here for a little while. Just take a few minutes for herself.

She threw herself down onto her bed, tossing her arm over her eyes. The music pulsed through the walls, reminding her of the club. Almost everything reminded her of the strip club. She guessed it was because she spent so much time there.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!?!" An angry voice yelled over the music.

Haley sat up on her bed. That had sounded like Lucas. She quickly hopped off her bed, locking her door as she left the room. She threaded herself through the people until she found Lucas. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Luke, what's wrong?"

Lucas spun around. "We have a fucking uninvited guest and I'm going to kick his ass."

"What are you talking about?" Haley glanced over Lucas's shoulder, her jaw dropping when she saw who was standing there.


	5. Betrayal

**Chapter 5 - Betrayal**

1**_Betrayal is the only truth that sticks_. - Arthur Miller**

Nathan held his hands up in surrender, trying to keep his eyes from straying to Haley. "Look Roe, we were invited."

"By whom?" Lucas tilted his head to the side. "Who would be dumb enough to do that?"

Brooke suddenly saddled up beside Cooper, who was standing next to Nathan. "I invited them." Brooke lifted her eyebrow at Lucas, daring him to say something.

"Why?"

Brooke flashed him a dimpled smile. "Because you told me to invite anyone that I wanted. Plus, I thought that you'd be grown up enough to forget about some silly rivalry that no one even remembers why it started anyway." She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Please don't tell me that I was wrong."

Lucas closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Fine. Don't start any shit. Anything happens I will hold you responsible Brooke." He narrowed his eyes at Nathan. "And stay away from me."

Nathan shrugged, rolling his eyes as Lucas walked away. He hadn't realized that this was Lucas's place when he agreed to go the party. Not that he was complaining because that meant that he was getting to see Haley again. Haley. His eyes strayed over to where she stood, fire in her eyes.

"Well, I guess since we have that figured out I'm going to get a drink." Haley turned, heading for the kitchen.

Nathan grabbed her arm. "Wait, Haley. I want to apologize for earlier. I don't think that we were on the same page."

"You're right, we weren't. You wanted to get laid and I wasn't interested. Now, let go of my arm."

Brooke raised her eyebrow at Rachel, who was watching the pair with interest. "C'mon, Coop. Let's go get a drink. You too Rachel. And bring the other one."

Rachel glanced over at Tim and grimaced as he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Don't touch me or talk to me. The ONLY reason that you're getting to hang around me is to give them some time."

"Whatever you say, beautiful."

Neither Nathan nor Haley noticed as their friends walked away.

Lucas stalked into the kitchen, yanking a beer from the fridge. He popped it open and chugged the contents, tossing the bottle into the trash can.

"Everything ok, man?" Skills tore his gaze from Bevin to look at his friend.

Lucas grunted before turning his attention to Peyton. "Just so you know your fucking brother is here."

"What?"

"Your brother is here."

"I heard you the first time. What the hell is he doing here?"

"Nathan Sawyer? At a Roe party?" Skills laughed. "Who would have thought it?"

Nikki let out a laugh. "Pey, he's gonna kill you when he sees you here."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He's not my father. He has no say in what I do and don't do."

"And are you going to tell him that when he sees you and rips you a new one?"

Peyton shook her head, causing her curls to go flying. "I don't care." She grabbed her drink and quickly drank it. "I don't wanna talk about my brother. I want to drink." She shot Lucas a saucy grin. "Wanna get me another drink?"

Lucas let out a laugh. "Sure, I think that I can do that." He quickly turned, grabbing a beer from the fridge and handed it to her. "I need to go work off some of this anger. Wanna dance?"

"Who me?" Peyton tilted her head to the side, a question in her eyes.

Nikki pushed herself between Peyton and Lucas. "I'd love to dance, Lucas."

Lucas laughed before rolling his eyes. "Look, Nikki. I'm sure that there's someone at this party who would love to get in your pants, but I don't want to. So leave me alone."

Peyton laughed as she walked around Nikki. "It's ok, Nikki. I'm sure that if you call your boyfriend, he would LOVE to get in your pants."

"Peyton, why don't you stop being a bitch?"

"I learned from you baby and you are the best." Peyton shot her a smug smile before grabbing Lucas's hand. "Let's dance, Roe."

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Haley tried to shake Nathan's hand off of her arm. "I'm fairly sure that I've said all that I have to say to you."

Nathan shook his head. "Maybe so, but I haven't said all that I wanted to say to you." He spun her around. "When I asked if I could see you again I was asking you on a date. Not a night of hot sex. For all you know, I'm a virgin."

Haley laughed. "Nathan Sawyer, a virgin? That's a laugh."

"Oh, so you're listening to gossip now? Never a good idea." Nathan stepped closer to Haley, lifting her chin with his finger. "I just want to get to know you a little better is all."

"Even though I'm a stripper?" Haley's eyes slid to the floor. "Most guys freak out when they find out that I'm a stripper."

"You're a stripper, not a prostitute. I don't see how your being a stripper affects me taking you out."

"You'd be surprised at how many guys equate stripper with whore." Haley shrugged before glancing up at him. "Ok, I'll let you take me out, but no sex."

"No sex ever?"

Haley laughed. "I've agreed to one date, nothing more. If I decide to go on a second one then I'll think about letting you have sex with me." She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Let's dance." She grabbed his hand, leading him further into the apartment.

"But I don't dance well."

"That's ok, honey. I dance well enough for both of us." She tossed him a grin over her shoulder. When they reached the area where the majority of people were dancing Haley spun around, wrapping her arms around his neck. She began moving seductively against his body, causing him to become turned on. "Oh, looks like you're enjoying this." Haley threw back her head as she laughed.

"Mmm, yeah I guess who could say that I'm enjoying it." Nathan laughed with her as he pulled her closer, rocking from side to side to the beat.

"You weren't kidding about the not dancing well were you?"

Nathan shook his head. "I warned you." He shot her a smile before scanning the apartment, trying to see if he could find his uncle or Tim.

A flash of blonde curls caught his attention, causing him to do a double take. It couldn't be, could it? Anger reared its ugly head as he realized that yes, it was indeed his sister. His seventeen year old sister. He was going to kill her. Who did she think she was? She couldn't be hanging out with crowds like this.

He pulled back from Haley. "Look, I'm sorry. But I see my little sister over there. She shouldn't be here."

"When you say little sister, how old are we talking?"

"Seventeen."

"Well, hell, she's only two years younger than me. Maybe you should let her have a little fun."

Nathan shook his head. "No, she can't be here. It's just too weird." He paused. "Why don't you come with me so that we can finish our dance when I'm done talking to her."

Haley shrugged. "Why not?"

Nathan took Haley's hand in his and led her to where he'd seen his sister. "Peyton!"

Peyton spun around to find her brother towering over her. "What?"

"It's time for you to leave." Nathan frowned as he caught side of a guy wrapping his arm around Peyton's waist. "Get your fucking hands off of my sister."

Lucas laughed. "No, I don't think that I will. But try again later."

Nathan's body tensed as he went to step forward, a hand on his arm was the only thing that stopped him. He turned to meet Haley's brown eyes. "Maybe this isn't such a great idea."

"Are you kidding me?" It was Lucas's turn to see stars. "You have the balls to tell me to get away from your sister while you're with mine? I should fucking kill you."

"The difference between our sisters though is that yours is over 18, mine is not. She's only 17."

Lucas smirked. "That's ok because I'm only 19 so that's still legal."

Nathan ran his tongue across his teeth before shaking off Haley's hand. "Alright, that's it. I'm done talking."

"Ok, then let's stop talking." Lucas let go of Peyton's waist and stepped forward. "Go ahead, take your best shot."

Nathan didn't hesitate for an instant; throwing his arm back he punched Lucas.


End file.
